<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Son of No One by Sapphorequiem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129243">Son of No One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphorequiem/pseuds/Sapphorequiem'>Sapphorequiem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, альтаир беби, тут если что казнь упоминается соу аккуратнее, фик смолл не осуждайте</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:07:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphorequiem/pseuds/Sapphorequiem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Умар хотел подойти к плахе сам, однако все нубийцы схватили его, подтащили к месту казни и положили на место Ахмада. Над ассасином возвышался палач, а за его плечами – бескрайнее небо."<br/>- Оливер Боуден, "Тайный Крестовый Поход"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Son of No One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Вообще я хотела написать совершенно другой драббл но получилось вот это так что вот, чем богаты. Не особо конечно нравится этот драббл (потому что я коротко писать не умею, оно мне недоделанным кажется), но что поделать, в стол писать вообще не хочется и ДА я очень лениво заполнила описание а хули нам</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ветер сегодня был холодный, пробирающий до самых костей. На чернеющем небе виднелись подтаявшие облака, слегка налитые серебром, будто кто-то пролил ртуть на небосводе. Такого красивого неба он ещё никогда не видел. Альтаир сидел на парапете, что находился в юго-восточной башне около ворот крепости. Он часто здесь сидел, когда ему хотелось побыть одному, пораздумывать над чем-то своим. Сейчас был именно такой момент. Часовые в башне уже давно не обращали на него внимание, хотя обычно стража здесь была очень разговорчивой. Альтаир перевёл взгляд вниз и ему сразу стало дурно: под их стенами вот уже много дней разместилась многочисленная вражеская армия. И пусть местные успели укрыться в крепости, люди Салах ад-Дина всё равно почти сравняли поселение с землёй, разграбив и без того небогатые дома и прибрав к рукам все припасы и скот, что нашли. </p><p>— Что ты здесь делаешь? — позади Альтаира раздался знакомый голос и, обернувшись, мальчик увидел Фахима, одного из старших ассасинов. — Твой отец знает, что ты здесь? </p><p>Альтаир поднялся на ноги, медленно сошел с парапета обратно в башню. Он виновато опустил взгляд, и ассасин издал короткий незлобный смешок. </p><p>— Я понял, значит он не знает, — он потрепал Альтаиру волосы. — Ничего, я ему не скажу. А теперь пойдём, тебе уже давно пора спать. </p><p>Альтаир понимал, что препираться было бесполезно, а потому послушно кивнул и последовал за Фахимом. Спустившись с башни и выйдя во внутренний двор, Альтаир окинул взглядом всех людей, что собрались там: они выглядели несчастными, грязными, а некоторых даже успели ранить. И все они были невероятно злы. Злобу местных, чьи дома разрушили люди султана, мальчик чувствовал почти физически. </p><p>Внезапно, он заметил своего отца. Тот стоял на трибуне, рядом с ним был Аль-Муалим. Они приглушённо о чём-то говорили, но из-за шума собравшихся Альтаир ничего не слышал. </p><p>— Папа! — крикнул Альтаир, со всех ног помчавшись к отцу. — Ты вернулся!</p><p>Отец обнял его, коротко засмеялся и присел, положив руки на плечи мальчика. </p><p>— Конечно вернулся, сынок, — он мягко улыбнулся. Передние зубы у Умара были кривыми, а потому улыбался он нечасто. — Иди спать, хорошо? Я разберусь с одним делом и приду к тебе, договорились? Только не выходи из комнаты, пока я не вернусь. </p><p>— Хорошо! — радостно ответил Альтаир, после чего Умар внезапно крепко его обнял. </p><p>— Ну всё, беги спать, — ласковым тоном сказал Умар, выпуская сына из объятий. — Фахим, проведёшь его? </p><p>— Конечно, — Фахим кивнул и, взяв Альтаира за шиворот, повёл его в крепость. </p><p>Быстро вырвавшись, мальчик продолжил идти за ассасином самостоятельно, мысленно жалуясь на любовь Фахима командовать другими. Дойдя до своей комнаты, Альтаир быстро улёгся в кровать, но засыпать не спешил — ему очень хотелось дождаться отца и только потом лечь спать. Может быть, он даже сможет выпросить у отца продолжение той истории про крокодила, что напал на него, когда Умар путешествовал в Египет. Неспособный уснуть от предвкушения появления отца, он вслушивался в звуки с улицы: лошади в стойлах шумно ржали, птицы на улице вовсю щебетали, кто-то работал с молотком и Аль-Муалим произносил речь. Альтаир не вслушивался в его слова, думая о своём. Так прошло ещё некоторое время, а отца всё не было. Даже речь наставника закончилась, а они обычно были длинными. </p><p>Альтаира это очень насторожило и он медленно поднялся с кровати. Взглянув в окно, он увидел, как Аль-Муалим вместе со своими людьми шёл к воротам крепости. Зачем выходить наружу, если её осаждает вражеская армия? Вглядевшись, Альтаир увидел, что рядом с наставником ассасинов шёл его отец, и они что-то оживлённо обсуждали, после чего Умар поспешно ринулся за ворота крепости. Удивлённый таким поведением отца, Альтаир быстро выбежал из своей комнаты, ловко уворачиваясь от часовых, что хотели его остановить. Оказавшись во внутреннем дворе, Альтаир побежал к воротам Масиафа, после чего принялся пробираться сквозь собравшуюся толпу со скоростью выпущенной из лука стрелы. </p><p>— Отец! — растерянно закричал он, и десятки взглядов устремились на него. Он споткнулся о что-то и упал наземь, ободрав в кровь колени. Кто-то схватил его за руку и резко потянул назад. </p><p>— Папа! — снова крикнул Альтаир, неистово вырываясь. Ему отвесили пощёчину. На глаза ему навернулись горячие слёзы, а лицо словно обожгло огнём. </p><p>— Тихо, а ну молчи! — огрызнулся Фахим, грубо рванув Альтаира за рукав. — Иди к себе. Живо! </p><p>Альтаир резко застыл на месте, слёзы неостановимо текли по его лицу. Кое-как оттолкнув от себя Фахима, мальчик снова исчез в толпе и, наконец, вышел к её центру. Прямо перед воротами Масиафа стояла плаха, и нубийцы тащили Умара, его отца, прямо к ней. Неспособный вымолвить ни слова, Альтаир хотел было побежать к отцу, но его снова оттащили — на этот раз его крепко схватил за воротник Аль-Муалим. Мальчик даже на секунду удивился, что у наставника такая железная хватка. </p><p>Сколько бы Альтаир не сопротивлялся, а вырваться он так и не сумел. В толпе начался беспорядок: кто-то пытался увести плачущего мальчишку прочь, кто-то возмущался, чтоб он заткнулся, остальные пытались помочь другому ассасину, которого люди Салах ад-Дина обменяли на Умара. Альтаир сразу же узнал в нём Ахмада. </p><p>— Предатель! — из последних сил крикнул Альтаир, надрывая и без того охрипший голос. — Это твоя вина! Слышишь? Твоя! </p><p>Альтаира поглотила толпа: раскрыла свою широкую пасть и сожрала, точно крокодил. Из-за людей вокруг он ничего не видел, лишь услышал глухой звук, с каким мясник режет объедки, прежде чем бросить их собакам. Его затрясло и начало подташнивать. Последним, что он помнил, было вымученное лицо его отца и полная горечи улыбка, ужасающая в бледном лунном свете. Потом лужа крови и голова его отца на копье, казалось, все ещё с той гротескной предсмертной улыбкой. Это было последнее, что они помнил до того как его увели в Масиаф.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>